Hidden by the Thorns
by koneko-cat
Summary: Amu is the princess of a small kingdom who is engaged to Prince Tadase from a much larger and wealthy kingdom. A month before the wedding Amu moves to Tadase's kingdom and meets the castle's gardener named Ikuto. They soon fall in love, and Amu tries to keep who she is a secret from him, while trying to hide her love for Ikuto a secret from Tadase... but how long will that last?


Declaimer!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Summary: Amu is the princess of a small kingdom who is engaged to Prince Tadase from a much larger and wealthy kingdom. A month before the wedding Amu moves to Tadase's kingdom and meets the castle's gardener named Ikuto. They soon fall in love, and Amu tries to keep who she is a secret from him, while trying to hide her love for Ikuto a secret from Tadase... but how long will that last?

.

We have been engaged since the moment I was born. I can picture it now, instead of the doctor saying 'congratulations it's a healthy baby girl' he said would have said something like 'by the power invested in me by your parents, I announce you engaged to Prince Tadase of the Hotori , to be wed on your 18th birthday' or at least that's how I've always pictured it.

Sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand as the carriage hit a bump. I was now 17 year 11months old, and was currently on my way to my betrothed's kingdom, I was to spend 1 month in his company before the wedding, and no matter how much I objected it, that was just the way things where. I could see his castle in the distance and excitement shot threw me, not because of him, because of the size of the castle. It was just so big! This was the first time I got to see it, whenever we would meet Tadase and him parents would come to our kingdom. I eyed the castle for what seemed like forever before we finally stopped outside the front steps, where Tadase stood in all his glory.

"Ah, Princess Amu Hinamori, welcome to your new home, I am positive you will love it here" He said formally as someone opened the door for me and helped me step out. I stood there in front of him inside a simple spring dress, it wasn't something you would picture a princess wearing, but it was conferrable for traveling.

I gulped and could feel my palms getting sweaty, in exactly a month from today this handsome man would be my husband. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly I have a nod to him before taking his hand "it's a pleasure to be here Prince Tadase Hotori, and please just call me Amu, after all we will soon be married" I told him

A true smile made its way to his lips and he bowed, kissing the hand gently "Amu" he said in almost a whisper to get feel of the way it rolled off his tongue "please come this way, I will show you to your room" he said before leading me into the castle, up the staircase, down a few hallways, then finally to two large doors with ivy panted and carved into it. "here it is" he said and opened the doors.

It was a very large beautiful room. The carpet was navy blue and very soft underneath my bear feet. The couch sitting in the middle of the room was white as snow, with a glass table in front of it. On the far side of the room was a queen sized bed just as white, with one navy blue throw pillow laid up against the other white pillows, it looked beyond conferrable. There was also a bookshelf made of glass with several books already filling it, a desk made of glass, a white makeup table with a huge mirror, a white dresser. On the walls where Ivy sculptures made of sliver, they were just so beautiful it could take your breath away. Walking over to the window I moved the Navy blue curtains with my finger and peeked outside, and talk about a view. My Room was facing a garden, and it was just the most beautiful garden. It had so many different kinds of flowers, fountains, and even a maze made from rose bushes. The Garden seemed to stretch on for as far as the eye could see.

I spun around and looked at Tadase who was standing in the middle of the room eyeing me, wondering if I liked it or now. I practically leaped into his arms giving him a hug "It's beautiful Tadase! I love it! I love you!" I said happily snuggling against his chest as his arms fell around me

"I'm glad you like it… I know your previous room was pink and colorful, but I thought you would like a more mature surrounding" he said and rested his head on top of mine "and I love you too Amu, I only aim to please" he whispered smoothing out my hair.

We stood there for a moment, holding each other tight until a man at the door cleared his throat. He was an old skinny man, who stood tall and proud in his butler uniform.

"oh yes of course" Tadase said looking over at him then down at me "I have to go for a bit, please make yourself conferrable. I will be back for you in an hour" he said before releasing me and walking off.

The old man closed the door behind him and I sighed, left alone inside the room. Walking back over to the window I looked out at the garden, it was so big, so beautiful. I opened the window and a light breeze flow passed me into the room.

"Uh! Uh! Oh God! Ikuto! Harder! Faster!" I heard and my face quickly turned red as a woman's voice of pure pleasure filled the room. A woman around my age with long blond hair put up in two ponytails was pressed up against a tree with her legs wrapped around a man's waist. Her dress was lying on the ground beside them, and her panties were hanging off one of her ankles as the man pounded into her. The man had blue messy hair and his shirt was lying on top of her dress. His pants were still on, but hung loosely around his waist, then unzipped and unbuttoned with his manhood out. He quickly moved one of the cups of her bra and took her nipple into his mouth and a loud drawn out moan escaped her lips.

I quickly shut the window and curtains and fell to the ground, blushing harder than I ever have before. '_oh god oh god! I did not see that! I did not see that! Why would they do that outside where everyone can see! Oh god I did not see that! I did not see that… oh I feel like a peeping tom' _I thought, but was not able to get the picture of them out of my head.

I took a deep breath and stood up, my face still as red as ever, and my troat dry '_I did not see anything, and I will never see it again… but… I-I should probably… uhm… Tell them to stop… Yes that is what I am going to do. This is only to tell them to stop, not to be a pervert' _I convinced myself, and with my heart pounding hard I slowly reached for the curtain and opened it just enough that I could see the tree. Disappointment ran through me as I saw they had already stopped and the blond haired girl was quickly dressing herself again inside a maid's uniform. The guy had already fixed his pants and was just holding onto his shirt. The girl kissed his cheek real quick before running off, just before an old man appeared. He glared at the blue hair boy and said something.

I closed the curtain and sighed, but quickly blushed hard and hit my head gently a few times '_stupid stupid stupid! W-why am I disappointed, I wanted them to stop and they did, good' _I thought and got up leaving the room, I needed to walk to get 'that' out of my head.

I walked around the castle and in no time at all got lost. I eventually made by way to a door that led outside into the garden of all places. But I was still in complete awe, and to think I thought it was beautiful from above. Walking out farther into the garden I stopped at the most beautiful rose, it hadn't bloomed yet, but the top of it was pink, and it slowly faded down to white. Reaching out I touched the soft peddles, they must have just been watered because it was still a little wet. Sliding my hand down to pluck it my finger got struck my one of its thorns.

"ouch!" I said and quickly yanked my hand away, putting my bleeding finger into my mouth. The thorn was stained red from here it had caught me.

"what happened?" a guy's voice called and I looked around, and standing right there a few yards away from me was 'him' the blue haired boy from earlier. I could feel my face turning red, FAST.

The boy got closer and grabbed my hand, pulling my finger out of my mouth and inspecting it. Then he smirked and took it in his mouth, teasingly swirling his tongue around it. "It's not bad, you'll live" he said and stood up.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest '_Did he just do that? He just did that!'_ I screamed in my head wanting to faint. I Stood up and brushed off my dress "Thanks for telling me what I already knew doc!" I accidently snapped, and blushed harder.

He looked me up and down then smirked again, intrigued "who would have guessed such a beautiful girl would have such a sharp mouth. I've never seen you around here before, you must be new" he assumed

I wanted to say something but his smirk had me blushing every shade of red under the sun, and left me speechless. I just nodded to him asking me if I was new to the palace.

He grabbed my hand, never loosing that smirk of his, and kissed it "call me Ikuto, mind helping me with a few things, four hands are better than two" he said before checking me out again and pulling me off down the path farther into the garden to a to a patch of flowers that had only just started growing. "You're going help me pull weeds ok? This is a weed, this is not" he said pointing to the different things in the patch "all you have to do it grab the weed right about here, and carefully pull it out of the ground like so. You need to make sure to get the roots along with it so pull carefully, then just throw then in this bucket, ok you try" he said and threw the weed he just pulled into the bucket.

'_Wait what? He thinks I work here?' _I thought and had to force myself not to burst out laughing. I got down on my hands and knees beside him and grabbed a weed like I was told and carefully pulled it up like he had, then threw it in the bucket _'I might as well humor him while I wait for Tadase to finish with whatever he's doing… plus who knows this could be a little fun'_

After about ten minutes of pure work something hit me in the arm, looking down my jaw nearly dropped, he just threw dirt at me. Glancing over at him he had a playful smirk on acting like he didn't do it. Grabbing a handful of dirt myself I shoved it in his face. After that there was no more playing nice, it was a full on dirt war, and we both were filthy from head to tie in a matter of minutes, both laughing our asses off as we dodged dirt balls.

.

Koneko cat- Thank you very much for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S EASY TO DO!

PLEASE!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
